Adrift The Nightingale Winds:
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: It is summer 2005, and Buffy, Dawn and Xander take a relaxing Holiday to Dublin, Ireland, only to end up in Chaos. People are disappearing never to be found, and those who have turned up are drained of every last drop of blood and when Angeline Fowl, mother of Artemis fowl II goes missing- -REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. A Boy, A Butler and A Vampire

_Requested fic for John Kingsman:_

**SUMMARY: **_It is summer 2005, and Buffy, Dawn and Xander take a relaxing Holiday to Dublin, Ireland, only to end up in Chaos. People are disappearing never to be found, and those who have turned up are drained of every last drop of blood and when Angeline Fowl, mother of Artemis fowl II goes missing, it's a whole new ball game. _

_Enlisting the help of Captain Holly Short, of LEPrecon, Artemis and Butler set out on a rescue mission and on the way make unexpected friends. _

_A fatal injury changes Artemis' life forever, and Holly stands her ground against a dark creature that hasn't set foot upon the green Isle in over three centuries. _

**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Artemis Fowl, Buffy the Vampire Slayer or their characters!_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

_A boy, a butler and a Vampire:_

_July 1__2006: New York:_

'_Sactos ispiratos, receive us from a solemn hour, sactos ispiratos, insanity is all around us.'_

The gentle rhythmic music swam through her sluggish mind, its melodious tune gentle on the female's frantic thoughts. Casually, Vasilisa watched the outside world her deep brown eyes frigidly cold and wistful. The moon was full and glorious outside her castle window. The usual sounds of flowing water, from the marbled stoned fountain drifting up towards her, while many ancient runes lingered in the air, casting a powerful protection spell, the unseen boundary keeping all who resided within it's borders safe.

She was a vision in white, with hair like raw sunlight and mahogany eyes that pierced through your very soul. Despite her beauty, however, she was clearly a predator, and not someone to be trifled with.

A horrific past the cause for her deep set bitterness.

Vasilisa was born and named Khepri on the outskirts of Memphis, Egypt to In'am and Khalidah during the early dynastic period. In later years she would take the name Vasilisa Knight when being mortal became but a distant memory. Her mother died giving birth to her leaving Khalidah alone to raise her, but it proved too much for him. The death of his wife had left Khalidah bitter and brutally he took it out on his daughter, in the end discarding her at the age of fourteen.

Passing merchants came upon the timid Khepri and were quick to take her for personal gain, selling her to a nearby brothel for twenty pieces of silver. Fortunately for Khepri, the mistress of the rough establishment was sympathetic and taking pity on her, rather then putting her to work, Afifah took her in, but Khepri was full of rage and did all she could to defy her carer and those around her and when she turned twenty-six years, things only escalated, until Khepri caused the death of a young mage, inciting her mother's wrath. The powerful magic user cursed Khepri with infinite life, making her a Vampire that could not be destroyed and with it, the mage also took away Khepri's ability to feel, both emotionally and physically, and so she had been left to wander in a pitiful existence, waiting for the one who would set her free.

Shaking herself from her morbid reverie Vasilisa returned to her bed. Her latest meal lay watching her silently, his auburn hair just touching his firm chest. Tracing a slender finger over his frame, Vasilisa grinned when she drew a gasp from her lover. She wasn't paying much attention apart from staring hungrily at the pale blue veins protruding from his milk white flesh, in his neck and wrists. Tired of playing with her food, she thought it best to gorge herself while she still had an appetite and the youthful eighteen years old was a very tasty platter indeed.

Warm lips found his neck, "The only humans usually to find themselves in my bed are entertainment, or food. Which are you?"

Vasilisa felt his pulse quicken, his fear filling her nose and it was the closest she had come to feeling glee in a long time. Stroking his sides and stomach soothingly for a moment, she moved a fingertip over the plump blue veins webbing through one firm pectoral and without further preamble, Vasilisa hissed and struck, biting deep into the lush, rich flesh.

Her lover jerked with mewled noise, which was quick to become an erotic moan. The human writhed in ecstasy the more she drank, but soon his movements slowed, limbs twitching, breath gasping and finally he was still, the colour draining from him leaving the teenager a very handsome corpse, with a sort of bemused smile upon his ashen face.

Licking her lips clean, Vasilisa smiled briefly before hollering, "KHALIDAH!"

A huge male quickly appeared in the doorway, and without a word, the Vampire strode toward Vasilisa's leftovers and gathered him up, leaving to quickly dispose of him. Vasilisa caught the look of disproval on the face of the man who she had once called father, and now called slave, but she didn't care. Humans were not worth a single gold coin to her, and who cared a wit if she took pleasure in killing them?

Of course, it was indeed against the rules, something of which Vasilisa had never been big on. Reaching for a robe, the female covered herself up and with one last look at the beautiful night sky; she left her room, making her way downstairs.

Altogether in her household there were seventeen Vampires, all referring to her as mistress, because they were her children and answered solely to her. Of course, it wasn't out of any loyalty, thanks to a mental link between mistress and child, they physically could not disobey her and Vasilisa was not delusional of any sort, she knew they hated the very earth she walked upon. They made wondrous play things, as did the humans she brought to her bed, but none of them could make her truly feel.

Stopping by an antique mirror the female took in her reflection and a wicked loathing spread through her like wildfire. She could no longer exist like this, but despite her best efforts, Vasilisa had been unable to break the spell upon her and she had indeed tried everything!

"Except one avenue," she spoke aloud, "Rumour is the Irish Fairies possess magic beyond any other Fairy I have met. Maybe it is time I paid a visit to the old green isle."

A plan was forming in her mind bringing a dangerous gleam to her mahogany irises. It was a magic user who had left her to this torment, so a magic user she would find to free her and if a few of the wretched creatures died along the way?

So be it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

_July 6 2006: Dublin City, Ireland:_

The rain came down in nothing less then a monsoon, cascading over lush green hills while blanketing Dublin city with a damp haze, which left you sticky rather then wet. It was a quick sun shower, the bright yellow orb already peeking through passing clouds and down below, rushing along Grafton street was a scrawny sixteen year old boy, with quite the mammoth man hurrying along side him, an umbrella clutched in his meaty fist as it shielded them both from the worst of the rain.

"Do you actually think this is a good idea Artemis?" Butler asked the younger male.

"Don't fret so much old friend," Artemis chided good naturedly, blue eyes scanning the area for their potential target, "We are seeking information and that is all."

"Holly never asked us to," Butler pointed out, grunting when some teenager slammed into his side with a muffled '_sorry_', eyes locked fully upon his phone. He was quick to pale and flee once he saw the human wall he had ploughed into.

"I know she didn't, but people have vanished, both fairy and human alike, this is no longer just her fight."

Butler opened his mouth, a sharp retort just about escaping, but remembering he was talking to the son of his employer he swiftly shut it. He and Artemis had become close enough, but even then there were still boundaries to be overstepped and this was one of then. That and the teenage boy were hard pressed to sway once his mind was made up.

Continuing on another few steps in silence, Artemis stopped briefly, teal blue eyes scanning the area when he finally caught sight of whom, more so what he was looking for. A stooped figure loomed outside the doors of a very active _HMV _making the security guard stood outside somewhat nervous. The odd passerby positively gawked, but the lone form didn't appear to care.

"I do believe we found our contact," Artemis said looking back at Butler with a mischievous grin.

"He's a fairy?" Butler questioned slightly surprised.

"Well, both Holly and I agree," Artemis explained carrying on forward, his loafers slapping against the wet pavement, "that the kidnapper is of their world also."

Well wasn't that slightly disturbing.

"That makes this a little bit more dangerous then I originally thought Artemis," Butler warned with a frown.

"I know old friend, but it needs to be done."

His words surprised Butler. Though the teenager was less inclined to upset the fey folk, he still possessed a selfishness that had yet to be flushed from his system. Of course, in typical Artemis fashion, he probably believed he owned the fey and this was his way of saying thank you.

The cloaked shape suddenly turned down an alley and to Butler's shock appeared to have vanished, but Artemis knew better and pressing on the boy walked straight through glamour, the substance washing over him in a sizzling sensation. Not everyone could pass through the magical shield of course, only those who truly believed in the Fairy folk were granted passage and unsurprisingly actual believers were few and far between, which is what made it a perfect spell to create an exceptional hiding spot away from prying human eyes.

Stopping Artemis with a brief hand on the shoulder, Butler took the lead. If his charge was about to walk into a potential trap, he was ready to take the first hit. It wasn't a worry, however, for their contact was alone and in the caged silence of the alley his rattled breathing was a horrific sound echoing off damp stone.

"Are you the one they call _Gan Ceann_?"

A gargled chuckle answered him, like that of a dying man and to the day they died neither would forget their next moments. The creature moved and pulled back his cloak, revealing no head atop of his shoulders, but instead that part of his anatomy lay underneath one arm. Black beady eyes darted around like flies inside grotesque sunken sockets, a hideous grin spread too wide to be considered normal and the flesh itself, pulled tight over the skull, had the consistency of mouldy cheese.

Despite the horrific sight, Butler's eyes honed in on the whip in the fairy's right hand. His stomach churned slightly when he realised it was made from a human spine.

"My God Artemis," Butler hissed anxiously, "What _is_ he?!"

"A Dullahan or headless horseman if you will. A dark Fairy," Artemis explained in a calm whisper.

Butler couldn't believe how matter of fact Artemis was being about the whole thing! As if meeting a dark fairy was the norm.

"Why have you called me here mud man?" The creature gurgled after a moment, from God knows where since the grotesque mouth upon an even more disgusting head never once moved.

"Something is hurting both our kinds," Artemis said straight out, "The word is, you know what."

A murky chuckle left the being before them. It was clear the Dullahan was enjoying himself, while he casually inspected his whip.

"It is a creature that has not set foot upon Irish soil in three hundred years. A creature to be feared above all others."

"What is it?" Artemis demanded, tiring quickly.

The dark fairy was silent for a moment and then, the smile widening on his ruined face he whispered one word, "Vampire."


	2. A Slayer's Holiday

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Artemis Fowl/Buffy the Vampire Slayer or it's characters._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Dear followers, please review, I'd appreciate the feedback :)_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_A Slayer's Holiday:_

The sun was glorious, beating down in luxurious waves, hugging Dublin city with a blanket of warmth, which was a surprise since it had been raining not five minutes ago, leaving the pavement damp and a mild breeze cooling the air. The streets were brimming with people of every nationality and Buffy Summers sighed in contentment. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever been so at peace. Plus, a big perk about Ireland, no stupid Vampires!

Camera in hand her sister Dawn took pictures of everything, "this place is beautiful!" The teenager crooned lifting her camera and taking a snapshot of a lovely bronze statue of a woman pushing a cart.

"She's called Molly Malone," Buffy commented flicking through the guidebook fixing her duffel onto her right shoulder, "A beautiful fishmonger who died young from fever."

"Was she a real person?" Dawn asked awed.

"There are stories, but they've never proved that she actually existed," Buffy finished snapping the book shut and looking about with a frown, "Where did Xander go?"

"He wandered off like ten minutes ago."

"Oh fantastic," Buffy snapped with a scowl, "We're in the middle of Dublin City, a place we don't know, we haven't even found our B and B yet and he decides to go off on a wander."

Rolling her slate grey eyes Buffy stuffed the guidebook back in her bag and taking Dawn's arm, she began venturing away from Grafton Street. Thank God for her superior senses, whatever a normal person could pick up she could pick up ten times better, which is probably why she noticed a huge man, a teenage boy and what was clearly a dark fairy dipping into the seclusion of a dank alley. _Well I'll be damned _the slayer thought before firmly reminding herself, she was on holiday and foreign magical crap was no way in hell her concern.

Needless to say they ended up on a wild goose chase and trudging along Jervis Street Buffy promised a swift death for Xander if they got caught in the blasted bursts of rain that seemed to hit every half hour like it was on a bloody schedule.

"There he is," Dawn said suddenly pointing across the street to a lovely café called _Insomnia._

True enough there was Xander relaxing with a huge mug of coffee and a plate that contained three different types of cookies, head bent over a newspaper.

"Okay, I'm gonna kill him," Buffy stated casually before marching across the street. In the Distance she could hear the _Luas_ and the usual sounds of a full city. Stalking into Insomnia Buffy slapped Xander hard across the back of the head, not the least bit worried of people looking at her, "Where the hell were you?"

"OW! Jeez Buffy, I just stopped off for a coffee," Xander snapped rubbing the back of his head with a wince.

"And you couldn't do that back on Grafton, and you couldn't tell me and Dawn where you were going?" Buffy snapped at the male, "Jesus Xander, you know better."

Buffy slipped into the booth across from him followed by Dawn and snatching up the menu the slayer decided to order something to eat while they were there. Xander grinned sheepishly at the fuming females, realising his mistake. Demons, fairies there were everywhere and even here they weren't fully safe.

"I'm sorry Buffy, Dawn. I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay Xander," Buffy said, "Just don't do it again. Hell, I saw a dark Fairy on Grafton."

"What!" Xander and Dawn yelped in unison earning a few curious glances.

"Just a Dullahan I think, a kid and a big guy was following it."

"And you didn't check it out?" Dawn asked incredulous.

"Hey, it wasn't my business, I deal with the supernatural crap back home, and someone else can deal with it here," Buffy shrugged, "besides. Something tells me that kid knew exactly what he was getting into."

Dawn said no more on the subject. Truth be told Dawn thought her sister should've gotten involved, but she supposed, being a Slayer didn't mean she had to save everybody. When the waitress came to their table, Buffy went all out ordering enough to feed an army. Buffy had brushed off her sister's question with ease; smiling and just plain cutting them off with a firm _do not go there. _Unfortunately ever since seeing that teenager, something didn't sit right with the female. Something was coming and she had a feeling it would drag her down with it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Vampires, vampires actually existed? If that were the case then Holly had a few questions to answer. He could hear his mother as he deposited his coat and ventured through the manor. She was in the conservatory he realised enjoying a late lunch and talking to Juliet. The second his mother saw him Angeline swept from her chair.

"Arty!" She gushed hugging her son tightly, "I had wondered where you had gotten off to."

"A trip into the city with Butler, Mother," Artemis answered subjecting himself to her fussing.

"You didn't get wet?"

"No Mother, I didn't," Artemis told her evading her further attempts of coddling him, "Has there been any word on Father?"

"Yes," Angeline gushed delightedly, "They're releasing him from Hospital next week. It'll be so lovely to be a big happy family again."

Indeed it would be. Of course it would mean some of Artemis' most nefarious activities would have to be kept secret or, Heaven forbid, put to a stop altogether. His father wasn't exactly a straight arrow, but his mother was determined that they were on the path of good. Of course, Artemis was partly on the path himself, he supposed. Why else would he be going to such lengths to find out what creature had been leaving people for dead?

"Right, lunch," Angeline said cheerfully pulling Artemis toward the couch.

He couldn't help but indulge her. Even if he had pressing matters to attend to. Such as getting in contact with Holly pronto and giving her his findings, thankfully Butler was in the process of taking care of it. Of course the Captain would most likely not be impressed by his shenanigans, but Artemis had never been one to follow rules, nor was he one to stay out of things that could pose a threat.

Hence voluntarily walking into an alley with a creature as dangerous as a Dullahan, to the teenage boy there was danger and then there were necessary risks.

His mother asked him the usual, how were his studies, what he thought of a family holiday once his father was well enough and though he loved his mother very much, Artemis had more important things to deal with then such tedious conversation.

"Artemis?" Butler said interrupting Angeline and her explanation on floral patterns and the east wing, "Forgive my interruption, but I placed that call."

Artemis sat up a little straighter—if that were possible, "and?"

"Rendezvous at six pm at your chosen spot," Butler informed the young master Fowl.

Angeline looked between her son and his bodyguard, "Rendezvous Arty? Oooo are you going on a date?"

In all his years Butler doubted he had ever seen the boy so flummoxed in all his life. His blue hues had widened slightly and for about the space of five seconds his jaw was slack and Artemis Fowl the second was at a total loss for words. In the end the sixteen years old used his mother's question to his advantage, at least now he didn't need to fabricate some lie to escape the manor without his mother wondering where he was going.

"Yes," Artemis told her in a smooth lie. His wince was only noted by Butler, since Angeline was too busy gushing in excitement.

"Oh! That is wonderful, what's her name, do I know her?"

"No mother you don't know her and," _Oh Lord she may kill me for this if she ever finds out_, "her name is Holly."

Butler coughed, he couldn't help it, and Artemis knew an underlining bark of laughter when he heard it. Angeline, too excited at the prospect of her son meeting a girl, didn't even notice and began bombarding Artemis with questions. Artemis answered it all; making a mental note to swear Butler to secrecy on this particular untruth, considering Holly would most definitely end him for it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

_Harvey's Guesthouse _was absolutely breathtaking. Sat right in the centre of Dublin City, they were a short walk from O'Connell Bridge and the plush decor was something to behold. For ten nights the stay came to roughly one thousand and fifty euro, which was pretty good considering some of the places Buffy had looked at.

The walls were a fabulous burnt orange, with curtains to match, splashes of red and yellow mixed in with the carroty shade. The bedcovers were cream and every inch of furniture was hand carved mahogany.

"This place is stunning," Dawn said awed, dumping her bag by the bed nearest the door, "I claim this bed!"

"Mines by the window," Buffy said, "middle one's yours Xander."

"I still can't see why we couldn't get two rooms," Xander grumbled unzipping his duffel and yanking clothes out, stuffing them haphazardly in the drawers provided.

"Because we're on a budget Harris," Buffy told her friend with a smile, "Naww, don't you wanna sleep in with us girls?"

"Hardy har Buffy," Xander responded rolling his hazel eyes, "just make sure I don't see either of you naked. You're like sisters to me, so it'd be wrong on so many levels."

Dawn snorted, "And vice versa, I don't need nightmares."

Xander threw the girl a scathing look and grabbing his toiletries he went to grab a shelf in the bathroom, leaving the girls to themselves.

"Is something up Buffy?" Dawn eventually asked her sister curiously, "you've been quiet the last couple of hours."

Buffy thought about lying, but Dawn had always been good at reading behind the lie so there was really no point. With a sigh the blonde turned to her and said.

"Something's not right," Buffy admitted, "I have this weird niggling feeling ever since seeing that Dullahan and scrawny kid going into the alley. Something's coming, I just don't know what."

An inventive string of curses left the younger female. They had, after all, come to Ireland to get away from all that, if at least for a few days.

"So what does that mean?" Xander asked from the bathroom doorway, earning a scowl for his ease dropping which he answered with a childish flip of the finger.

"I don't know," Buffy answered honestly, "but I doubt it's gonna be anything good."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

The sun traced a pattern through the clouds, caressing the dark flesh of the woman stood on the perimeter of the Fowl Manor. It was amazing what a fairy would give up under brutal torture and here was her answer, a teenage boy who had already tricked the fey folk on more than one occasion. He was her salvation and all Vasilisa needed was leverage.

"And I know just who I will use," the Vampire said to herself, pretty mahogany eyes locking on the lone figure of Angeline Fowl, "Let the game begin."


End file.
